heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Azmodan quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Azmodan. Interactions ;Chen * * ;Murky * * ;Tyrael * * ;Nephalem (Johanna, Kharazim, Li-Ming, Nazeebo, Sonya, Valla) * * ;Diablo (and other primes?) * * As Azmodunk General * "3-2-1 break... Their limbs" * "The game's about to begin, are you ready?" * "I've got the tip-off." * "Get ready, this jam's about to... Set off" * "We shall dunk on these fools so hard, they go in twice." Angel * "I'm on the same team as an angel? I'm going to assume you were picked last." * "Listen angel, if you get the ball, pass it to me. And be thankful for the assist." Chen * "Quite the thirst quencher you got there" * "And I am Azmodunk, Lord of Slam." Murky * "You had better have mad hops, froggy." * "Hmm alright, you talk a good game. But can you slam with the best?" Diablo * "A prime on the court? Don't just follow my lead" * "Let's show them how we do on the burning court." Nephalem (Johanna, Kharazim, Li-Ming, Nazeebo, Sonya, Valla) * "I hear you got some game, Nephalem. Consider yourself... Scouted." * "Forget the 'boom shakalaka', I bring the 'doom shakalaka'." Kills ;Nephalem (Johanna, Kharazim, Li-Ming, Nazeebo, Sonya, Valla) * ;Diablo * ;Tyrael * ;Uther * As Azmodunk: * "This is my court." * "Dooom Shakalaka!" * "I'm on fire!" * "Hoop! There it is." * "Slam, bam, thank you, man!" Nephalem (Johanna, Kharazim, Li-Ming, Nazeebo, Sonya, Valla) * "Hah!. Nephalem can't jump" Diablo * "More like 'Lord of Terrible'." Tyrael ''' * "You better try baseball, angel." '''Uther * "Golf might be more your speed, old man." Clicked Standard *"A clear choice." (upon purchase) * * * Azmodunk *"Looks good." * "You, pass me the rock." *"Dude, you are harshing my mellow." *"Shut up and jam." *"Welcome to my jam." (at shop) *"First draft pick." (once purchased) *"Up for another game?" (at shop after purchase) *"Let's jam!" (clicked at the start of the game) Resurrected As Azmodunk * "Back in the game..." * "Put me back in, coach." * "Time for the rebound." * "I'm up." Humorous These lines can be heard if Azmodan is clicked repeatedly. References made within the lines are linked to the point of reference: Standard * * * * * * * * * * * * * Azmodunk *"There's only one rule on the Burning Court—thou shalt slam with the best, or thou jams with the rest." *"The Burning Court and the High Arena have been locked in the Eternal Playoffs for aeons." *"When the season ends, that 'win by 2' rule just has to go." *"Check yourself, Diablo. This year, the most valuable prime title is mine (laughs)." *"Court is in session mortals. And here, I am judge, jury, and executioner." *"Who's on fire now, Imperius? (laughs)" *"My fans call me Azmodunk. But truthfully, my best plays come from way, way downtown." *"First I shatter the backboard, then I shatter your world." *"Why do we roll for control of Sanctuary? The finals are hosted there, and whoever holds Sanctuary holds home court advantage." *"I tire of these nephalem and their showboating dunks. When I was a rookie, it was about fundamentals." *Malthael played a mean game for the High Arena. It was fortuitous for the Burning Court when he became a free agent." *"I'll let you in on a little secret. It's actually never the shoes. They, ah, don't fit." *"My face was once on the box of cereal. But for some reason, children stopped eating breakfast. I have no idea why." Heroic Abilities ; * * * ; * * * Other *"These mercenaries should change the play a bit." (with Azmodunk skin) Category:Quotations